


风色之梦

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Summary: -是基于长篇《神之途、人之途》的妄想文，大概是某个不该存在的世界的结局-简而言之就是R18三创-有兴趣的读者可以先行移步隔壁长篇，之后再读这篇效果更佳（？）（当然嫌长不看也不要紧
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Kudos: 1





	风色之梦

“ 文 …… 小姐 ……”

紧贴后颈的温热触感非常不真实地传来，我感到了些许困惑。

仿佛在一个冰冷、寂寞的世界中睡了很久很久，情感和记忆也都一并冻结。

然后，代表生命气息的温流在壳上开了一道口子。汹涌地、似乎能融化一切般地冲了进来。

“ 为什么 ……” 同样温热的晶莹液体从眼角滑落，顺着依旧冰凉的脸颊，压抑许久的情感同时喷薄而出。

我知道是她，我记得是她。

但她只是那样紧紧抱着我，沉默地用尽全力般地抱着我。

明明毫不悲伤，泪水却没有止息地簌簌落下。

我轻轻念出她的名字，代之回应的不是言语，而是令我进一步确认了实感的，紧贴肌肤的温度。

就这样，在无尽的黑暗中，我们沉默不语，彼此相拥。

时间如同凝固了一般，空气里安静得只能听到近在咫尺的呼吸声，那是我们存在于此的证明。

“ 早苗 ……” 不知过了多久，她温柔地唤起了我的名字。

那是不同于很久以前存在我记忆中的，带着敬语的称呼方式。

“ 嗯 …… 我在这里。 ” 我理所当然地应道。

文抬起埋在我侧肩上的脑袋，我这才注意到她脸上也满是泪痕。

“ 哈哈 …… 真奇怪呐 ……” 我不禁失笑， “ 为什么文小姐要哭呢 …… 为什么，我也在哭 ……”

明明，明明现在非常开心才对。

但泪仍止不住地从脸庞滑落。

“ 想哭的话哭出来也没关系。 ” 文伸出右手，指尖轻轻触上我的脸颊，非常仔细地从眼周开始沿着泪痕滑动，大概是想帮我拂去泪水吧。面对这样微不足道的肌肤间的触碰，我那冷冻了不知多久的心脏竟加速跳动起来。

学着对方的动作，我的手指也抚上了她的脸颊。皮肤的热度混合着微冷的泪水，不免觉得肌肤上的感官似乎都变得敏感了些。没多会手心手背已被泪水浸得湿润，下意识想要收回的时候，手腕不经意间却被对方抓住了。

“ 诶 ……” 未等我回过神来，文已抓着我的手凑到了嘴边，尽情地落下一道又一道吻。温热的触感从手背一路游走到手心，在觉得有些发痒的同时，我感到脸颊的温度随之升高，心脏那不同以往的跳动频率也猛增了一个节拍。

“ 眼泪的味道有那么一点咸涩，但是却很温暖。 ” 她把脸贴上我的手掌，红晕在两颊染开，一道令人安心的笑容随之绽于其上。我愣神地望着她这一系列不同寻常的举动，一时不知道自己是在害羞还是在期待着什么。想到这里我有些慌乱地移开视线，似乎是捕捉到了我的反应，文的身体突然压了过来。

“ 文 …… 小 ……”

呼唤对方名字的话语被柔软的两瓣唇堵住了，我的心跳杂乱起来，脸上的热度也明显蹿升了不少。文放开我的手腕，换做十指交叉的模样重又将其紧紧扣住，空着的手则是托起我的脸颊，密切地与她唇上的动作配合。

趁我说话间隙的这次突袭终于露出了她的真意，不安分的舌尖很是轻易地抵进了我那卸下防备的唇缝，自然而熟练地与我的舌头纠缠起来。潜意识里想要抗拒这般攻势，但唇舌间感官的碰撞似乎引得我发热的大脑放弃了正常的思考回路，未受压制的手甚至不自觉地攀上了对方的肩背，放任着这股肆意冲撞的感情。

舌尖传来咸涩的味道，那是她吮去的眼泪吗？

彼此呼吸的热气和交换的唾液混杂在一起，我的步调被她完全控制，仅能勉强迎合她唇舌间的搅动。过了许久文才缓缓移开贴紧我的唇，红色的眸子里闪出异样的色彩。

“ 欢迎回来，早苗。 ” 既不是甜言蜜语，也不是异想天开的大话，她吐出这样一句由普通单字组成的质朴话语，眼角同时微微渗出几点泪珠。

“ 嗯 ……” 我轻轻回应了她，但又故作不满地侧过脸道， “ 突然对我做了那样的事，结果只有这样一句想说的话吗？ ”

“ 啊呀呀 ……” 她尴尬地笑笑，习惯性地用那句令人怀念的幻想乡式口癖掩饰起来。随后脸上掠过一丝邪魅的笑容，她仿佛换了一道面孔，冷不丁地凑到我的耳边，挑逗地吐出一口热气道： “ 那么风祝大人，接下来想让我怎么服侍您呢？ ”

耳部的骚动和天狗的坏笑声让我清醒了几分。名为射命丸文的天狗，一向便是以一副轻浮的姿态示人，之前被她用类似话术撩拨的次数也不少了，可里面到底有多少是真心呢？这样想着，重逢的喜悦便渐渐暗淡了下去。

我想知道她内心的模样，或者说她到底是怎么看我的。

这份感情是什么，我又期待着什么，答案已经在那里了。

现在我只希望她能看着我的眼睛，将那句话好好地说出来。

在我沉默着思考的空隙里，天狗则按自己的方式继续着。耳垂、脸颊、脖颈、锁骨，她一丝不苟地用吻摸索着这些部位。但又似乎在等待着我的回答，并未做出更为出格的动作。

“ 我说 …… 文小姐 ……” 忍受着她自顾自的行为，我终于镇定地开了口。正趴在我锁骨上的她停下了唇上的动作，嘴角微微上扬道： “ 终于想好了吗？要从哪里开始呢？ ” 指尖划到我的胸口，接着一路向下停在了大腿内侧， “ 胸部？腰？腹部？还是 ……” 眼看她做出要掀起裙子的动作，我直觉有股热血一下冲进了脑中。

“ 给我等等啊混蛋天狗！！！！ ”

“ 咦 ——”

大脑刹那空白的几秒过后，恍然发现刚刚强势地压着我的身体现在却被我按到了下方。

“ 啊呀啊呀 …… 你这人类到底是什么怪力啊？ ” 文噗嗤噗嗤地笑了起来，毫不在意自己被逆转后所处的劣势。

“ 都、都还不是因为你太乱来了，根本不好好听我说话！ ” 我嘟噜着凑近她，一口气将不满发泄了出来， “ 文小姐总是这样，轻飘飘地说出让人难为情的话，但是你到底 ——”

嗫嚅着，本来冷静了的心情又变得杂乱，我伸手托住她的脸，堂堂正正地盯着那双点着血色、难以参透真意的眸子说道： “ 在文小姐你的眼里，我到底是什么？你到底又对我有怎样的想法？ ”

“ 如果现在不搞清楚这些的话，我是不会再让你乱来的！ ”

“…… 人类还真是。 ” 红色的眸子转了转，似在试图逃避，但因为没法躲过我的视线，她很快放弃般撇了撇嘴。

看着我严肃的模样，文消去了轻浮的神情，深吸一口气，换作坚定的口吻道： “ 非要说的话，早苗是我这辈子绝对不会忘记的人，而且 ——”

她微微抬头，将还残留着彼此温度的唇凑近，如蜻蜓点水般又和我的唇轻轻碰了一下。

我连忙想要拉开距离，但手腕立刻就被她牢牢抓住了。感到再一次被戏弄，我又羞又恼地瞪向对方。文仅是浅浅一笑，继而用认真的语气说道： “—— 而且是我喜欢的人，是我绝对要紧紧抱住，永远都不会放手的存在。 ”

她注视着我的眼里没有一丝杂念。

面对如此直接的告白，我竟一时没了话语。本是一件令人高兴的事才对，但我内心莫名又闹起了别扭。

“ 文小姐 …… 还是这么狡猾。 ”

你总能飞在更远的地方，实现比我的期待更高的事情。对于不服输的我而言，即便是幸福之事，被打击到的惆怅也会伴随而至。

但是对于现在这一刻来说已经不重要了。

“ 但是我很开心。 ”

因为我也喜欢着你。

“ 那么，就用事实证明你说的一切到底是不是真的吧。 ”

我主动吻上了她的唇。虽然不是很熟练，我仍学着文刚才对我做的那样用舌尖试探着突破她的防守。似乎对我的行动感到了惊讶，文瞳孔略缩地愣住了，但明白了当前发生的一切后，她顺从地接纳了我的进攻，甚而用她舌上的技巧引导起我来。

比刚才完全被动的局面稍好了一点，可我仍在文的节奏下动作着。每当我想试着强势一点将舌尖探入时，她总能轻巧地回予我几近令人窒息的深吻。没多久我便与她移开了距离，有些吃力地呼起气来。文微笑着凑近，用几道轻吻舐走了我嘴角遗留的唾液。

“ 用事实证明吗？还真是喜欢给我出难题。 ” 她一手环住我的腰，稍微用力便又翻转了我们之间的位置。

这次我不再抵抗，任凭她的手抚上我衣服的领口，轻松地将其余的纽扣一颗颗解开。

指尖越过布料的隔阂，在肌肤上轻轻游走，我的身体不由自主地紧绷起来。落在锁骨上的吻随之向下，很快到达了更为敏感的部位。滑到背部的手轻易解开了束缚胸部的内衣，看着她将脸埋进双峰之间，我有些紧张地抿紧嘴唇。湿软的吻痕绕着圈终于落到了乳头上，而另一侧则被她不断用手指爱抚、把玩。之前未曾感受过的酥麻感隐隐约约地由肌肤传递到大脑的神经皮质，身体因之微微发颤起来。察觉到我的反应，文的动作也变得激烈了几分。由弱至强的酥麻感一波接着一波冲击而来，我用手背挡住嘴，尽量控制着已经有些不稳的呼吸。一会文稍抬起头，俏皮地将脸贴在我的胸部说道： “ 早苗的这里很漂亮。 ”

“ 哪有 ......”

“ 呵呵，真是可爱。 ” 她凑上来吻了我一下， “ 喜欢这样吗？ ”

“ 什么叫喜不喜欢啊。 ” 我下意识想要反驳，立刻又因为难为情住了嘴。用手臂遮住半边脸，我声音很小地嘀咕道： “...... 随你喜欢就好。 ”

“ 不坦诚的家伙。 ” 文笑了笑，随即又吻向了我的胸部。这次她似乎加了些力道，使得持续的酥麻感毫无阻碍地奔涌而至。同时一只手悄悄向下，再度尝试掀起我裙子的企图。

“ 等 ......” 我伸手想要阻止她，却被她干脆地用五指绞住压到了一边， “ 不要害怕，我会很温柔的。 ”

“ 不、不是那个问题！ ”

“ 第一次吗？害羞在所难免。 ”

“....... 我说，文小姐。 ”

“ 还有什么？ ”

“ 你到底做过多少次了？ ”

“......” 诡异的沉默持续了好几秒，文缓缓低下头，随后突然放声大笑起来。

“ 哈哈哈哈哈，这到底，哈哈哈哈哈哈 ——” 她好容易止住笑声，凑到极近的位置停下，近得仿佛能看见我在她红色眸子里倒映出的脸。文含笑着摸着我的脸颊道： “ 难道吃醋了？ ”

“……” 我一时哑然，脸上顿时变得滚烫。眼看又要被她摆一道，我立刻带着不屑的语气反问道： “ 说什么这辈子都不会忘记，还说永远都不会放手什么的 …… 这样的话也不止是对我说过的吧？ ”

妖怪到底是很狡猾的。

因为可以活很久，所以可以经历很多事；因为可以活很久，所以可以爱过很多人；

因为可以活很久，所以才喜欢无端地许下承诺，将 “ 永远 ” 二字挂在嘴边。

不公平，为什么这次偏偏是我？为什么偏偏我又要喜欢上这样的家伙？

胡乱的思考让我心里再次郁结起来，矛盾的情绪不停激荡着。

“ 不是这样的。 ” 文眼神坚定地看着我。

“ 因为天狗是习惯向前看的物种，所以我的眼里只有 ‘ 现在 ’ ，只要早苗在我的身边，我就会一直看着你。 ” 她温柔地笑了笑， “ 因为早苗是神明，所以我相信这会成为 ‘ 永远 ’ ，甚至说不好我比你还要早 ……”

“ 够了。 ” 我伸手捂住了她的嘴，制止她将剩下那些令人不安的话讲完。视线不禁变得有些模糊，我愠怒地责备道： “‘ 现在 ’ 就是 ‘ 现在 ’ ，呐，别的就不要再提了，好吗？ ”

“ 对不起 ……” 她苦笑着道了歉，伸过脸在我手上磨蹭起来，像是在求得主人原谅的小动物一样。

“ 那我可以继续了吗？ ”

“ 咦，什么？ ” 再度侵袭而下的手稍一动作，我便听到了裙子被翻起的布料摩擦声。无视我最后的一点抵抗，文的手指轻巧地划过了腹部，随即从内裤的边缝没了进去。

“ 啊呀呀，已经这么湿了吗？ ” 她轻吐着挑逗的话语，手指画圈般在私处游走试探。朝下深触到凹陷位置的入口，拨弄起周围的感官，引得一阵液体被搅拌的声音。

不太明白那意味着什么，我单纯感到了十足的难为情。下体被她拨弄出的咕叽咕叽的水声让我很不自在，但那又绝不是难受的感觉，相反这全新的体验让我很难用明确的词语去形容。痒痒的，又有种比之前胜上许多的直冲脑际的酥麻感。

“ 舒服吗？ ” 她如此问道。

这样的感觉就是舒服吗？我傻傻地在心里自问，但一时间并得不出答案。

她似看破了我的心思，狡黠地勾了勾嘴角。手指从下部的凹陷攀起，触到了靠上一些的部位。指腹裹挟着私处的体液，不停上下划弄起来。

“ ！ ——” 这简单的动作如擦燃了引线，一股触电般强烈的激流瞬间漫到了全身。我清醒着的意识仿佛遭到了蚕食，腰身不由得开始随着她手指摩挲的节奏颤动。呼吸紊乱了，我极力想要压抑自己，却仍不慎走漏了几点喘息声。

文吻住了我的唇，似要将我因她带来的快感而发出的声音吞下。双手紧紧环在她的腰背，我下意识用力抓扯着衣服的布料，借此缓解感官上的冲击。她逐渐加大手指动作的速率，难以言喻的激烈快感如海面上腾起的巨浪，一波更胜一波地将我的理智卷走。双腿颤抖着想要并拢，却被她置在其间的膝盖挡住，我不得不夹上这道障碍，浑身上下凭本能对抗着她的肆意妄为。

“ 哈 …… 啊 …… 哈啊 ……” 即便唇舌交缠着，我在海量的快感侵袭下仍难掩失了步调的喘息。全身如浸在桑拿房中一般，可以清楚感受到不断泌出的汗水。

大脑发出了警报，告诫我如若继续的话最后的理智即将溃散。仅仅是那样简单的手指动作，却难以置信地有这等将人的身体控制于掌中的魔力。

不行，不可以继续了。我挣扎着抓住她的手臂，从被她的唇堵住的嘴里努力发出 “ 呜呜 ” 声。文注意到我的反应，随即放缓了手上的动作，她移开唇，吐着热气笑道： “ 不要半途而废啊，风祝大人。 ”

“ 哈啊 …… 停、停一下，够了 ……” 我有些脱力地出声制止，但腰身仍不自觉地在她手指的掌控里一上一下地动作。

“ 不 …… 不要 …… 哈 …… 啊 ……”

“ 真是可爱。 ” 文用另一只手紧紧抱住我，让两人尽可能地贴合在一起。她动作着的手重又恢复之前的速率，似在无视我的抵抗。

“ 对不起，但我想看到早苗更舒服的样子，所以就原谅我的任性吧。 ” 她用手温柔地抚摸着我的后背，轻轻在我的耳边呢喃。我用力地回抱着她，嘴里已无法吐出完整的语句，仅无谓地发出越来越杂乱的喘息。

“ 啊 …… 哈啊 —— 哈 —— 啊 ——”

在意识溃堤的间隙，我已放弃了一切忍耐情绪的手段。口中发出声音也好，四肢胡乱的动作也罢，在浪潮攀至顶点之刻，这些都仿佛成了泡沫，一点一点地在空白的背景里涣散、消逝。

恍惚间仿佛在呼应着我的快感，文背后的黑色羽翼扑棱地打开，徐徐抖动的模样成为映在我视网膜上最后的画面。

不知多久后，一道轻柔的吻让我慢慢回过神来，方才仿若梦境的初体验有种飘飘然的感觉。我仍小声喘着气，紧紧抱住对方，借身体的热度让意识重新归位。

“ 真可爱啊，早苗。 ” 天狗的吻又在脸上、唇上反复落下， “ 果然是很舒服吧？ ”

“…… 唔，硬要那么形容的话 ……” 我在脑海里摸索着合适的用词，却发现似乎真的没有其余选项。投降般我轻轻答道： “ 或许呢 ……”

“ 啊呀呀，事到如今还这么倔强，不过我就喜欢你这点。 ” 她又哈着热气在我耳垂边低语，手指在腹部不安分地划着圈， “ 那么，还要继续吗？ ”

“ 哈？ ” 我皱起眉头。老实说体力被她几乎耗去一半，但看着文依然跃跃欲试和兴致不减的神情，我只能无声在内心感概不愧是妖怪吗。

“ 啊呀，是我太得意忘形啦。 ” 她露出不知几分真实的歉意又吻了我一下，有些出人意料地收回了手， “ 那么今天就到此为止吧，你也该休 ——”

“ 咿 ——”

话音未落，我唐突摸向她肩胛骨上与翅膀连接处的动作让文激灵了一下，甚至还不自觉地出了声。

“ 诶，原来如此，文的敏感点在这里啊。 ” 我如寻到新大陆般精神大振，另只手也绕到她背后轻轻顺起了羽毛。

“ 啊，什、什么 —— 咿呀，等、等等！ ” 瞬间失了刚才的游刃有余，文的身体突然变得异常顺从。她嘴上虽然说着反对的话，但两手并未做出阻拦我的动作。

喔，原来之前看到她展开翅膀的模样并非偶然吗？兴许那便是她快感同样达至峰顶的表现。这样想着，我勾起嘴角，以侧躺的姿势翻到了她的背后。

“ 早苗？ …… 咿呀 —— 你在干嘛 ——”

天狗的服饰因翅膀的存在而有着特殊的剪裁，这也使得从背后解开他们的衣服变得极为容易。我快速地将这碍事的布料除到一边，把脸埋进文的羽翼里，细细从根部亲吻舔舐起来。而一如所料般，每一次接触便能引起一次掠过她身体表面的应激反应。

“ 文不喜欢的话，把翅膀收起来不就好了？ ” 我轻笑着答道，却并未停下嘴上的动作。一只手则是伸向她的胸部，学着她对待我的方式轻轻揉搓起来。

“ 什 …… 你这小丫头 —— 咿呀 —— 明知道我现在没办法 ——” 她下意识捂住嘴，可惜的是我并未放过这句无心之语。

“ 呵呵，没办法收回去了吗？那岂不是很糟糕。 ” 我加重了吻的力道，甚而刻意地吮吸起她背部敏感点的皮肤。一手轻触着她的乳尖，另只手则沿着她毫无赘肉的紧致腹部朝下身滑去。

“ 啧，少得意了啊人类。 ” 她抓住我的手，似乎想制止我的行动，可一旦我如鸟儿般为她梳理起翅膀的羽根，文便能立刻失却八成反抗的意念。

“ 翅膀、背部、胸部、下体，文的敏感点比我想象中多耶。 ” 我打趣地说着，伸向她私处的手则已摸索进内裤里。一股湿润的感觉裹上了手指，不过这也是理所当然的吧。

她轻轻抓住我伸向下面的手腕，空余的手则是捂住嘴巴，却仍没能完全挡住走漏的喘息声。看着文从脸上爬向耳垂的红晕，我的兴致瞬间又高了几度。

“ 哈啊 —— 哈啊 —— 哈 ——” 文的娇喘随着我的动作愈发剧烈起来，羽毛根根立起，如开启了防御机制般变得有些刺刺的感觉。我迎面发起攻势，用舌头舔着羽翼间的鳞状分叉，游走至根部时便含住皮肤，留下微微发红的吻痕。

“ 哈啊 —— 哈 —— 哈 …… 早苗 ——” 天狗确实收下了这份直冲脑际的快感，不自觉喊起了我的名字。

“ 我喜欢文，所以也想让你舒服呢。 ” 我依旧高举天狗刚才的话术回击着她，但也不得不承认那确实是我现在内心所想。手指稍微探进她的私处，尝试着搅动起来，便引起了同样的水声。

身体说到底也是女性的构造，即便是妖怪，恐怕在性爱中也有着和人类丝毫不差的感官系统。想到此，我不禁有点高兴。不停追逐着她，不停想着如何战胜她，总是悲叹着彼此间落差的自己，意外又情理之中地在做爱这一不管自然学还是神秘学都通用的法则里，找到了轻易就能与之平等相处、彼此缠绵，用充满温度的零距离身体语言进行沟通的办法。

人和妖的境界淡化、进而交融。

手指上移，划圈般拨弄起花蕊似的私部突起。文下意识弓起身子，双腿紧紧夹住了我的手臂。随着我在她背部和羽毛上引发的刺激感，以及下体和胸部上不停歇的拨弄，她的反应动作的幅度明显也越来越大。翅膀不安分地扇动了起来，仿佛想要逃离我对它的爱抚。

我顺着背部吻向脖颈、脸颊、耳垂，然后稍微正过身子，放弃了乳房上的攻略，转而轻轻拿开了她捂在嘴上的手。我用唇封住了文不断外溢的激烈情绪，兀自吞下了她一阵又一阵的剧烈喘息。

“ 哈啊 —— 真是 …… 哈 —— 败给你了 ……” 她脸颊滚烫，在我移开唇的间隙，挂着那副惯常的狡黠笑意，颇有点无奈地叹息起来。

文的这副样子既新奇，又犹令人心动。或许就是她口中 “ 可爱 ” 的含义？可是，她那混杂着喜悦的快感，饱含爱意的红色眸子，却更近于一种不义的诱惑。并非贬义，那大概只是妖怪映在人类直感中的本能吧。

我重又把脸埋进天狗的羽翼间，空余的手攀上她的下颚，代替般捂住了文的嘴。食指有些强硬地抵进唇缝，而随着又一轮于其背部翅膀上以及下体私处的玩弄，文的身体继续颤抖了起来。

她贪婪地含住我的手指，进而如野兽般用牙齿啃啮起来，力度相较天狗的妖力其实并不算大，可我仍感到了疼痛。但对同样沉浸在快感中的我来说，这份痛觉更像是别样的爱意催化剂，我忍不住也喘起气来，更为放肆地在她翅根上游走、舔舐。

“ 哈啊 —— 哈啊 —— 哈啊 ——” 被她咬住的手指似乎出了血，我感受到鲜红的液体顺淌而下，与此同时，天狗腰身和翅膀上异乎寻常的抖动频率似乎也暗示了她即将达到顶峰。

“ 呼哈 —— 呼哈 —— 啊哈 …… 哈 ……” 一时间她抓开了我放在下身的手，浑身疲软地瘫进我的怀里。本来坚挺的羽翼一并无力地散开，抬手贴住额头，文满身是汗地缓缓喘息着。

纵使这般，她仍含着我的手指。稍微回了点神，文拿住我的手腕，仔细地舔干净了指尖和手臂上沾染的血迹。她露出一丝怪笑道： “ 敢把手指放进妖怪的嘴里，你真是活腻了啊。没听说过吗？一旦尝过人类的鲜血，这妖怪除了人就不会吃别的东西了。 ”

“ 是吗？ ” 我跨坐到文的身上，俯下脸庞，轻咬住了她的嘴唇。

“ 咿呀 ——”

我舔了舔沾在唇齿间的天狗之血，认真地评价道： “ 铁锈味，但意外地有点苦。 ” 学着她露出一丝戏谑的微笑： “ 呐，吃过妖怪血的人类你又要怎么算呢？ ”

“ 噗哈哈哈哈哈 ——” 爆出一阵大笑，射命丸文彻底放弃了挣扎。她将双手举过头顶，装出一副凄惨的模样道： “ 啊呀呀，这种人类的肉恐怕是剧毒呢，我可一点都不敢尝。 ”

“ 不过呢，关于喝过人类之血的妖怪，我还知道另一件更可信的说法。 ”

文勾起嘴角，以连肉眼都捕捉不到的速度瞬间将我反身压到了下面。

这份力量和她刚刚的模样简直判若两人。

我似乎明白了什么，但为时已晚。

“ 那就是 ——” 她伸出右手托起我的下巴，更是将脸凑到了极近的距离。红眸弯成好看的月牙，天狗的吐息直直打在我的唇上： “—— 一旦喝了人类的血，哪怕只有一滴，我们就能立刻恢复所有体力喔～ ”

“ 那么早苗，要开始第二轮 ‘ 健康教育 ’ 了哟～ ”

“ 不用你教了啦！ ” 我大声反驳道，却毫无力气阻止天狗接下来的行动。

真是败得难看啊。

意外地毫无厌恶感。因为现在，我已经明白了她的温柔，也好好确认了她对我的感情。偶尔就让她任性一次，对我肆意妄为吧。

我坦然地摊开双臂。似乎读懂了我的心思般，天狗露出了非常柔和的笑容。她比之前更为熟练地贴近身子，紧紧抱住了我。

如果这一刻是永恒的话，也好。


End file.
